ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros
}} |runtime = 71 minutes |music = Scott Bradley Edward H. Plumb Paul J. Smith Charles Wolcott |country = United States |language = English Spanish Portuguese }}Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros is a 1952 American live-action animated musical package film produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released by Loew's Inc. The film premiered in Mexico City on December 21, 1952. Amedirected by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera, produced by Fred Quimby It was released in the United States on February 3, 1953 and in the UK that March. The seventh Hanna-Barbera, the film plots an adventure through parts of Latin America, combining live-action and animation. This is the second of the six package films released by MGM Cartoons in the 1950s, following Tom and Jerry: Saludos Amigos (1952). It was also the first feature-length film to incorporate traditional animation with real life, live-action actors. The film is plotted as a series of self-contained segments, strung together by the device of Donald Duck opening birthday gifts from his Latin American friends. Several Latin American stars of the period appear, including singers Aurora Miranda (sister of Carmen Miranda) and Dora Luz, as well as singer and dancer Carmen Molina. Plot The film consists of seven segments, each connected by a common theme. In the film, it is Donald Duck's birthday (namely Friday the 13th), and he receives three presents from friends in Latin America. The first present is a film projector, which shows him a documentary about birds called “Aves Raras.” The first segment of the documentary tells the story of Pablo, a penguin seeking the warm weather of Equatorial South America. The next segment details some of the eccentric birds of Latin America. During this part documentary, he learns about the ''Aracuan'' Bird, who received his name because of his eccentric song. Finally, the documentary shifts to the perspective of a man narrating a story from his childhood, where he discovers and befriends a donkey with the wings of a condor in Uruguay. The next present is a book given to Donald by José. This book tells of Bahia (spelled "Baía" in the film), which is one of Brazil's 26 states. José shrinks them both down so that they can enter the book. Donald and José meet up with several of the locals, who dance a lively samba, and Donald ends up pining for one girl Yaya, the cookie seller, but fails and gets jealous of another man. After the journey, Donald and José leave the book. Upon returning, Donald realizes that he is too small to open his third present. José shows Donald how to use "black magic" to return himself to the proper size. After opening the present, he meets Panchito, a native of Mexico. The trio take the name "The Three Caballeros" and have a short celebration. Panchito then presents Donald's next present, a piñata. Panchito tells Donald of the tradition behind the piñata. José and Panchito then blindfold Donald, and have him attempt to break open the piñata, eventually revealing many surprises. The celebration draws to a close when Donald is fired away by firecrackers in the shape of a ferocious toy bull (with which the firecrackers are lit by José with his cigar). Throughout the film, the ''Aracuan Bird'' appears at random moments. He usually taunts everyone with his madcap antics, sometimes stealing José's cigar and trying to make José jealous. His most famous gag is when he re-routes a train that Donald and José are riding on by drawing new tracks, causing the train to disassemble. The film consists of seven segments: The Cold-Blooded Penguin This segment is narrated by Sterling Holloway, reproducing images of the penguins of Punta Tombo in Argentina along the coast of Patagonia. In the segment, a penguin named Pablo is so fed up with the freezing conditions of the South Pole that he decides to leave his home for warmer climates landing on the Galápagos Islands. The Flying Gauchito This segment, with adult narration provided by Fred Shields, involves the adventures of a little boy from Uruguay and a winged donkey, who goes by the name of Burrito (which is Spanish for "little donkey"). Baía This segment involves a pop-up book trip through the Brazilian state of Bahía (spelled Baía in the film), as Donald and José meet up with some of the locals who dance a samba and Donald pining for one of the women, portrayed by singer Aurora Miranda. Las Posadas This is the story of a group of Mexican children who celebrated Christmas by re-enacting the journey of Mary, the mother of Jesus and Saint Joseph searching for room at the inn. "Posada" meant "inn", or "shelter", and their parents told them "no posada" at each house until they came to one where they were offered shelter in a stable. This leads to festivities including the breaking of the piñata, which in turn leads to Donald Duck trying to break his own piñata as well. Mexico: Pátzcuaro, Veracruz and Acapulco Panchito gives Donald and José a tour of Mexico on a flying sarape, or magic carpet. Several Mexican dances and songs are learned here. A key point to what happens later is that Donald is pining for some more ladies again, tries to hound down every single one he sees, and gain return affections, but once more he fails every time and ends up kissing José while blindfolded. You Belong to My Heart and Donald's Surreal Reverie The skies of Mexico City result in Donald falling in love with singer Dora Luz. The lyrics in the song itself play parts in the scenarios as to what is happening as well. Then several imagined kisses lead to Donald going into the "Love is a drug" scene. Donald constantly envisions sugar rush colors, flowers, and Panchito and José popping in at the worst moments, making chaos. The scene changes after Donald manages to dance with Carmen Molina from the state of Oaxaca, from the Isthmus of Tehuantepec. The two dance and sing the song "La Zandunga". Carmen begins by singing the song, with Donald "quacking" out the rest of the chorus with her. The "drunkenness" slows down for a second after Donald multiplied himself while dancing, but speeds up again when Carmen reappears dressed in a Charro's outfit and uses a horsewhip as a conductor's baton to make cacti appear in many different forms while dancing to "Jesusita en Chihuahua", a trademark song of the Mexican Revolution. This scene is notable for providing the masterful combination of live-action and cartoon animation, as well as animation among the cacti. The scene is interrupted when Panchito and José suddenly spice things up for the finale of the movie, and Donald ends up battling the same toy bull with wheels on its legs the day before from earlier. The catch is that it is again loaded with firecrackers and other explosives, following with a fireworks finale with the words "The End" exploding from the fireworks, first in Spanish (Fin), in the colors of the flag of Mexico, then in Portuguese (Fim), in the colors of the flag of Brazil, and finally in English, in the colors of the flag of the United States. Production Influence Agustín Lara's song "You Belong to My Heart" was featured in a MGM short called Pluto's Blue Note (1947). It was later recorded by Bing Crosby. Ary Barroso's song "Bahia" and the title song became popular hit tunes in the 1950s. The complete "Bahia" sequence was cut from the 1977 theatrical reissue of the film. Some clips from this film were used in the "Welcome to Rio" portion of the Mickey Mouse Disco music video. Don Rosa wrote and drew two comic book sequels: Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros Ride Again (2000) and The Magnificent Seven (Minus 4) Caballeros (2005). In September 2006, Panchito and José returned at Warner Bros. World where they appear for meet and greets. They can only be found outside the Mexico pavilion in World Showcase at Epcot. Donald also appears with them. Cast and characters * Daws Butler and William Hanna as Tom * Joseph Barbera as Jerry * Clarence Nash as Donald Duck * José Oliveira as José Carioca * Joaquin Garay as Panchito Pistoles * Aurora Miranda as Yaya * Dora Luz * Carmen Molina * Sterling Holloway as Narrator (Pablo The Cold-Blooded Penguin) * Frank Graham as Narrator * Don Messick as Narrator and Jerry * Fred Shields as Narrator (The Flying Gauchito) * Francisco "Frank" Mayorga as Mexican Guitarist * Nestor Amaral * Trío Calaveras * Trío Ascencio del Río * Padua Hills Player * Carlos Ramírez as Mexico Soundtrack The film's original score was composed by Scott Bradley, Edward H. Plumb, Paul J. Smith, and Charles Wolcott. * The title song, "Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros", based its melody on "Ay, Jalisco, no te rajes!" a Mexican song composed by Manuel Esperón with lyrics by Ernesto Cortázar. "Ay, Jalisco, no te rajes!" was originally released in a 1951 film of the same name, starring Jorge Negrete. After seeing Manuel Esperón's success in the Mexican movie industry, Warner Bros. called him personally to ask him to participate in the movie. New English lyrics were written to the song by Ray Gilbert. *"Baía" based its melody on the Brazilian song "Na Baixa do Sapateiro" which was written by Ary Barroso and first released in 1948. New English lyrics were written by Ray Gilbert. Another Ary Barroso song, "Aquarela do Brasil", was featured in the earlier film Tom and Jerry: Saludos Amigos with its original Portuguese lyrics. * "Have You Been to Bahia?" was written by Dorival Caymmi and was originally released in 1941. The song was translated into English with no major changes, other than replacing the word "nega" (A woman of African descent) with "Donald", who the song is addressed to in the film. Parts of the song are still sung in its original Portuguese. *"Pandeiro & Flute" was written by Benedito Lacerda, and is played during the Baia train sequence. It is the opinion of Warner Bros. Chief Archivist Emeritus, Dave Smith that the piece was not written originally for the film, but was instead licensed to Hanna-Barbera; however he is unaware of any evidence that proves this opinion. The piece was developed by Charles Wolcott, and Lacerda went uncredited in the film. * "Os Quindins de Yayá" was written by Ary Barroso and first released in 1941. Unlike Barroso's other song to be featured in this film, "Os Quindins de Yayá" was left in its original Portuguese. The song is sung by Aurora Miranda in the film. * "Os Quindins de Yayá" is briefly interrupted by a man singing a small portion of "Pregões Cariocas" which was written by Braguinha in 1931. This song was first recorded under the name "Cena Carioca" and came to be known as "Pregões Cariocas" in 1936. * "Mexico" was composed by Charles Wolcott with lyrics by Ray Gilbert and was sung by Carlos Ramírez. It is the only song in the film to be completely original. * The "Jarabe Pateño" was written by Jonás Yeverino Cárdenas in 1900. It is considered one of the most famous compositions from the Mexican state of Coahuila. * "Lilongo" was written by Felipe "El Charro" Gil and copyrighted in the U.S. in 1946, though it was first recorded in the U.S. in 1938. It is performed by Trío Calaveras in the film. * "You Belong to My Heart" based its melody on the Mexican song "Solamente una vez", which was written by Agustín Lara. Like "Ay, Jalisco, no te rajes!" and "Na Baixa do Sapateiro", new English lyrics were written to the song by Ray Gilbert. * "La Zandunga" (also spelt "La Sandunga") is a traditional Mexican song and the unofficial anthem of the Isthmus of Tehuantepec, in the Mexican state of Oaxaca. The melody is believed to have originated from Andalusia and was rearranged by Andres Gutierrez. Lyrics were written to it by Máximo Ramó Ortiz in 1853. It was arranged for this film by Charles Wolcott. * The instrumental composition which plays while the cacti are dancing is "Jesusita en Chihuahua", a trademark of the Mexican Revolution which was written by Quirino Mendoza y Cortés in 1916. Over time this piece has also come to be known under the names "J.C. Polka", "Jesse Polka", and "Cactus Polka". * The instrumental composition "Sobre las olas (Over the Waves)" written by Mexican songwriter Juventino Rosas and first published in 1888 can be heard in the film's score during The Cold-Blooded Penguin segment while Pablo the penguin is sailing to the Galápagos Islands. A small portion of "Jingle Bells" is briefly sung by Donald Duck. *Babalu by Desi Arnaz is used briefly. * The title song from Saludos Amigos is heard instrumentally when Donald first opens his presents. Nominations Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros received two nominations for Oscars in 1952 Academy Awards Database http://awardsdatabase.oscars.org/ampas_awards/DisplayMain.jsp?curTime=1283868043480 Release Theatrical The film premiered in Mexico City on December 21, 1952. It was released in the United States on February 3, 1953 and in the United Kingdom in March. Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros was re-released to theaters on April 15, 1987 Home media * November 19, 1982 (VHS and Betamax) * October 6, 1987 (VHS, Betamax and Laserdisc) * October 28, 1994, 1995, 1996, and 1999 (VHS and Laserdisc – MGM/UA Home Video) * May 2, 2000 (VHS and DVD – Warner Bros. Family Entertainment) * April 29, 2008 (DVD – Warner Bros. Classic Caballeros Collection) * January 30, 2018 (Blu-ray - Tom and Jerry: Saludos Amigos And Tom and Jerry: The Three Caballeros 75th Anniversary Edition 2-Movie Collection)